Touch My Body
by bomb4st1cb1rd13
Summary: It's Yami's birthday or the day that Yugi finished the puzzle. And Yugi has something planned that involves borrowing things from Bakura and touching Yami's body.
1. Touch my body and the box of things

Yugi was in a very good mood today. Nothing was gonna bring him down. Nope. No siree. He had everything planned for a special event tonight and that even just happened to be………………………………...Yami's birthday!! Well not exactly but still it was the day Yugi solved the puzzle. That was kinda sorta like his birthday right? Oh well. The yamis had their own bodies now. So yeah it would be the very first time Yami would celebrate his "birthday" in his own body. Yugi walked down the streets until he reached his destination. He knew it was dangerous coming here but he had to do this for Yami. He knocked on the door and Ryou answered it. "Oh hello Yugi" said the hikari with the british accent.(more like sexy accent). "Hey Ryou ummm I have an appointment with the three psychos that live here today"

"Oh that come in"

Yugi walked into the nice house. The living area had white walls with a black leather couch along with matching love seat and to chairs. Complete with white carpet that was as FLUFFY as a cloud. "Marik, Malik, Bakura! Yugi's here!" Ryou yelled upstairs.

Just then Bakura came down stairs with a box full of "things". "Hey shorty" he said walking over to Yugi.

"Hey don't judge my height I grew 15 centimeters this past two months!"

"Ok man I'm sorry not really but I'm sorry"(I USE THAT LINE ALL THE TIME WITH MY FRIENDS!! I'll be like "Dude that was awesome not really but still it was awesome!!) Yugi looked in the box to see what it had to offer. When he looked in he blushed so much that a red hot chilly pepper looked pale. It was filled with leather "things" like a cato-o-nine tails, handcuffs, rope that looked like the toughest thing on earth, and some other "things".

"Wow"

"Yea I know sorry but the other two psychos are busy upstairs"

Just then they hear Malik moan VERY loudly and then scream. "Oh my god not again!" Ryou sighed. "I hope they don't get blood on the carpet again"

"AGAIN?!" yelled Yugi.

Bakura and Ryou nodded their heads simultaneously and Bakura handed the box to Yugi.

"You can keep those we haven't even used them yet because we have so much of that stuff" Bakura said as he smirked evilly at Ryou. Who just blushed and ran up the stairs saying something about going to his room and locking the door. Yugi thanked the taller yami and walked out the door with the box.

WITH YAMI

The birthday boy was in the living room of the apartment cleaning up (dusting). It was such a shame that Gramps had to miss his birthday as Yugi called it. Speaking of Yugi where was his little hikari and aibou. He shrugged and turned the stereo volume UP.

Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof

Yami moved his body sensually to the music as he dusted the shelves on the walls. He felt the same way when yugi was around.

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

He knew his little Aibou wouldn't spread his business all over like that. Yugi was a little angel when it came to being trusted.

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Boy did he want to do that to his little lovely tenshi.

Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here

Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

I'm a treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the life of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy(Nooo)  
I will give you plenty joy

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor (throw me on the floor) Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel Like you never did.  
Touch my body

Let me wrap my thighs (let me wrap my thighs, around your waist for just a little taste)  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body

Know you like my curves (I know you like it)  
Come on and give me what I deserve (Give me what I deserve babe)  
And touch my body.

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah (Yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah oh yeah (every little way you like to touch my body baby)  
Touch my body (yeah Yeah ooh ooh baby... Oh Oh, ooh ooh baby)  
Touch My Body (uh Uh ooh ooh ooh)  
Touch My Body (come on Give Me what I deserve... Oh

Yami listened to the rest of the song and finished up dusting. He wondered wat his tenshi had planned for him tonight.


	2. Shopping and Bell

Yugi made a pit stop at the store to pick up a some stuff for tonight. He walked down the baking isle with a basket in one hand and a list in the other. Thank heavens that Grandpa had gotten him a car for his 17th birthday. He didn't feel like carrying the "things" from Bakura into the store. He stopped in front of the cake mixes and reached out for the chocolate one. Yami's favorite cake was the chocolate with caramel and chocolate icing. (I'm making one of those and they are DELICIOUS). He stopped to get the icing and he had to stop to get the ingredients for the caramel icing(I make my own too its better than the kind in the can). He also got a package of the brown candy for later uses.

"Ok what's next on the list……ok strawberries, cherries, watermelon, and kiwis."

He was on his way to the fruit isle when he ran into Joey.

"Oh hey Yug"

"Hi Joey, what's up"

"Oh nothing much I'm just shoppin for Seto"

"Oh yeah how is that relationship working out?"

"Oh fine but I get called puppy almost every time we…." he stopped.

"Every time you what?"

"Nothin"

"Ok well I better get the rest of this stuff on this list bye"

Joey waved, "Bye tell Yami I said happy birthday"

"I will"

Yugi paid for his stuff and went to his car and drove home. When he opened the door to the apartment he saw Yami getting his groove on with Justin Timberlake's "SexyBack". Yugi snuck up behind hime and started to grind against him scarring the fudge outta him.

"Yugi don't do that"

"Ok I just wont dance sexily no more" he said he dropped it like its hot on his way to the kitchen.

"I didn't mean don't dance I meant don't scare me like that"

'Oh he's gonna be scared tonight when he sees what I got for him' Yugi thought.

"Well get out of the kitchen I have to make your cake"

"Oh baby what flavor is it?"

"I ain't telling you but it involves chocolate"

"OH YES!!!!!!" Yami said on his way out. Yugi just smiled and started working on the cake. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket when he was getting the fruit out of the sack. He had a new text message. It was from Bell, Ryou's cousin. Yami and himself had taken quite a liking to her in the past few months that they've known each other.

"_**Hello my little short cupcake tell Yami I said happy birthday"**_

"HEY YAMI BELL SAYS HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" He shouted to Yami in the other room.

Yami ra into the room and took Yugi's phone and called Bell.

_**Hello Yami**_

Hello my angel

_**Happy Birthday oh great and awesome pharoh sorry I cant be there but I had to go back to England for my brother's surgery.**_

I know my angel it's ok I miss you

_**I miss you too but guess what**_

What

_**Your present from me is in the closet in the hall**_

Yami ran to the closet and opened it. There was a big shiny box with golden ribbons. How did he miss that every time he went into the closet. He grabbed it and brought it to the kitchen. He read the note on the box and said it outloud.

_From me to you on your glorious day bring the box to your room and lets see what you have to say._

_-Love Bell._

He went to his room after hanging up the phone and turned on the light. There he saw………………………………......................to be continued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAMLover- OH YES I left yall hanging

Yami-well what do I see!!!!!!!

Yugi-calm down man you'll see in the next chapter

Ryou-But who knows when that'll be it depends on the reviews she gets

BAMLover-yes my little English muffin it will depend on those

Bakura-I thought I was your English muffin

BAMLover-no you're my darling sweet&sour tart

Malik&Marik-REMEMBER REVIEW OR WE'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!

BAMLover-and remember I own nothing except for Bell and the idea of this story I do not own yugi and his peeps for if I did tea would die and the boys who have all talked right now would be MINE!!!!!!!!

The boys-REMEMBER REVIEW!! PUSH THE BUTTON U KNOW U WANNA


	3. She's here and other things

Hello my awesome persons who actually read my story!!!! Thanks for the reviews by the way. Don't worry some of you Bell won't be there long she's just a catalyst for some things. Don't worry yami and her aint in a lovey-dovey relationship or nothing its just a really close friendship. If you'll read my story that I'm working on now when its put up you'll most likely understand why she's there. And to answer Yk candy's question yes yami knows about yugi's feeling and he feels the same way they just haven't done any thing like seto and joey have. And if you havent please read my other story that's posted up on here PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yami walked into the room he saw Bell standing right there!!!!!(yea I know not much but hey he hasn't seen her in what 2 months).

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLD DUDE!!!!"

Yami ran over to her and swirled her around his room.

"Angel when did you get here?"

"A few hours ago"

He hugged her once more and took her into the kitchen where Yugi was just putting the cake mix into the oven. He turned around and saw Bell with Yami.

"Hey Bell-Baby when did you get here"

"A few hours ago Cupcake" She said and walked over to him and gave him a hug.(She's as short as yugi if you must know, man wish I was that short TT-TT).

"Hey Yami why don't you go open your present now?"

As soon as she said that he ran out of the kitchen back to his room to his present.

"So Cupcake watcha making in the oven"

"Yami's birthday cake"

"Oh really and what kind is it?"

"Chocolate with caramel and chocolate icing"

"Oh baby"

"Yea that's what he said"

"So what yall gonna do tonight"

"What are you talking about"

"Cousin Bakura told me about all that stuff you borrowed from them"

His eyes widened as he started to work on his icing for the cake. Which Bakura told her that. Both had a reason to. Ryou like to gossip with his cousin and he also told her almost everything that he just happens to hear. His Yami on the other hand would tell her just for the hell of it and to embarrass him.

"I knew I couldn't trust that thief" he said to himself as he stirred up the caramel and the condensed milk in the pan.(that's how me and my sister make our caramel icing its really good message me and I'll tell ya how to make it).

"Awww don't be mad, he just wanted me to know so I could stay clear of the house while I was here"

"Did you honestly come for Yami's birthday?"

"Well yea….That and I had to see….." she trailed off.

"See who?"

"Well….."

Just then Yami can in the room holding a 2 foot statue of the Dark Magician! He had anime tears in his eyes as he ran to Bell. She smiled a 100 bolt smile and said "You're welcome"

He sat it down on the table and hugged her tightly.

"I LOVE YOU"

"I know I know but you know we cant be together you have you little prince and I have my……" she trailed off again.

Yugi and Yami knew not to press the subject on what she was talking about. She didn't like to talk about her "boyfriend". It was a sensitive subject for her. Yugi hugged her and pressed on a spot a little too tightly.

"Shit oww"

"Bell I'm sorry" He knew what gave her that spot.

"Its ok I better go now"

"But don't you want to help me with the cake"

"Well I could stay for a little while longer I guess"

"Great!!!"

"Hey can I help with the cake too" asked Yami with puppy dog eyes.

"NOOO!!!!"

Yami went into the corner of doom(that came from Ouran High School Host Club it was Tamaki's corner of doom).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAMLover-Well dudes I guess that was it for today please review u guys I need it.

Yugi-Honestly guys she does she has been working so hard on this fic for u guys

Yami-Yeah so u better show her some reviews or……

ALL the yamis-WE'LL SEND U TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!

The hikaris-Please guys don't embarrass her.

BAMLover-don't worry I just need reviews nor PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!


	4. ALMOST THERE

Hey dudes sorry I haven't updated in forever, ima try to go ahead and finish this story up so I can gone head and write a Christmas special for my fav animes. Also that story I told yall about that im working on im trying to finish 10 chaps and post them all at once kk? Otay on with the show I guess

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi and Bell finally finished the cake for Yami. They had settled down and eaten some of it, and Yugi was even nice enough to wrap up some pieces for Malik, Ryou, and their yamis.(it was a big cake).

"Well Angel I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?"

"No Yami I have a lot of stuff to do in town tomorrow"

"Awww too bad well goodnight Angel" Yami said as he kissed her forehead. He then went inside leaving Bell with Yugi.

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine"

"If he hurts you too bad you call us ok?"

"I will ok stop worrying"

"Bell you're our friend and we cant help but worry about you"

"I appriciate it Cupcake" then she started to leave.

"Be careful its supposed to rain hard tonight!" Yugi called after her.

"I will" and she got in her truck and left.

"ok she's gone now to do the unthinkable to Yami" Yuhi said as he went inside and closed the door.

Yami was sitting on the couch watching Futurama when Yugi said something "Hey mou hitori no boku why don't you go upstairs and relax"

Yami looked at him and narrowed his eyes as he went up the stairs to his room.

Once Yugi was sure he was in the bedroom he pulled out the box from earlier today. He took out the leather suit and looked at it. 'WOW'

He went into the bathroom and put it on himself. He looked in the mirror and smirked at his reflection.

"Wow I look sexy"(I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!! I just had to put that in there XD).

He got out the whip and posed in the mirror.

"YUGI WHAT THE IN RA'S NAME IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!!!"

Yugi hurried to the kitchen and got out the fruits and caramel from the market. He got out the rope and handcuffs out of the box and headed upstairs. When he got to Yami's door he took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

Yami was reading Shonen Jump when he Yugi came into the room. He glanced up at his Aibou and gasped. There was his little Yugi in leather and also with a whip,handcuffs,fruit and caramel, plus a rope.

"Has the Pharoah been a bad boy" Yugi said with a smirk as the door slowly closed.

To be continued…………….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAMLover- ohhhh bow chika bow bow

Yugi-OH MY GOD *IS BEAT RED*

Yami-I liked this chapter

Bakura-who new the squirt would actually do it

Malik-I'm so proud of him TT-TT

BAMLover-ok dudes remember u gots to review ok

The Yamis-u all know the drill either review or shadow realm your choice

Ryou-Well a new chapter should be up by Wed. or Fri.

BAMLover-click that green button and I do not own yugioh


	5. DONE

Ok persons this will be my first yaoi lemon EVER so please take it easy on me. Plus it's the first time I've ever written a BDSM lemon at that too so go easy please!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: "Has the Pharoah been a bad boy?"

Now: Yami sat on his bed with his mouth agape. There was his INNOCENT little aibou in a leather outfit, with a whip, melted caramel, and fruits of the sexual variety. Oh boy……….

Yugi swayed over to his yami and carefully sat the tray of food down on the desk. Yugi then straddled Yami and started to kiss his neck.

"Yugi I'm confused what the hell is all of this, I mean I like it its just………Wow"

"Well if you think about it I'm the only Hikari that still has his virginity and I love you so much that I borrowed some stuff from Bakura-"

"Hold up wait a minute, you "borrowed" some "stuff" from BAKURA!!!!"

"Well yea"

"How do you know that he didn't put any thing on this stuff you borrowed, like a STD, or general herpes or something, cause I'm pretty sure he would pay anything to see me scratch my crotch in pain, the sick bastard"

"Ok first of all Ryou made sure he didn't do that and why the hell would Bakura want so see you with a fire crotch?"

"Like I said he's a sick bastard"

"ok do you want me to show you what he let me borrow?"

Yami narrowed his eyes but nodded none the less. Yugi smirked, and not that cute adorable smirk, I'm talking a Grinchy smirk here. Yugi got box out of the closet and gave it to Yami.

"Yami had seen a lot of jacked up shit in his life but DAMN, this took the cake. He pulled out what looked like a small vibrator that had a dolphin on the bottom of it.

"And you were going to use this on me?"

"Yes"

"Well, might as well put it to use you have to return this stuff right?"

Yugi shook his head no.

"Hot damn"

About um 1 ½ hours later

_**OK the lemon is about to begin if you start to think that's its corny please scroll down to where it says "STOP". Tell me if the lemon was ok you guys.**_

Yami was tied up to the bed with a purple gag in his mouth with Yugi spreading melted caramel all over his sweet pale chest. Then Yugi took a piece of an apple and dipped in the caramel near Yami's nipple.

"Oh ancient pharaoh of mine will you please taste this delicious apple that has been dipped in your eminence?" Yugi said as he bit into the fruit.

"Oh that's right you can't because I would have to remove the gag and then almost everybody would hear you……………….scream" He whispered into the yami's ear. Yami started to struggle around a bit but stopped once Yugi popped him with the whip three times.

"Behave yourself oh ancient one, or suffer my wrath"

Yami continued to struggle around and finally Yugi took the small vibrator Yami had earlier and shoved it right up Yami's ass. Well that stopped him sure enough. Yugi smiled evilly and laughed maniaclly. He bent down between Yami's legs and took his shaft into his mouth and started to suck…..hard.

Yami moved his head side to side when he felt this sweet sensation. Pain and pleasure at the same time. Who knew?

Yugi decided it was time to do the deed and unzipped his leather shorts. He lifted Yami's legs and spread them. He removed the vibrator and entered him as soon as it was out. Yami moaned as he felt his aibou hit his prostate. Yugi decided to take off the gag and allow his love to scream. He thrusted in and out over and over again, hearing Yami's moans over and over again.

"oh please more, more!"

"Alright then"

About 30 minutes later Yami came then Yugi did and they panted as they enjoyed the afterglow.

_**STOP!!!!!!!!! XD**_

Yugi untied Yami and lay beside his love.

"Yugi that was THE BEST present ever !"

"I thought you would like it"

Then they both went to sleep as the thunder in the sky roared and the rain pored down as their lullaby.

_**~FIN~**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BAMLover-there you go yall that's the end of it. I might make a sequel where its Yugi's birthday next tell me in the reviews if I should well thank u all my faithful reviewers. I do not own Yugioh by the way.


End file.
